soy SUERTUDA o DESGRACIADA?
by hikarivocaloid
Summary: luego de una vida amargada,miku es obligada a convivir con una banda de rock muy particular, pero... TODOS SON HOMBRES!esto seria suerte o desgracia?
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de cabello celeste-verdoso estaba sentada en un banco de una plaza cercana a su casa.

-haaa…-suspiraba amargada. Eran las 6 de la tarde, el cielo estaba nublado y a punto de llover.

Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo, centrada solo en su mente.

**Miku p.o.v.**

Me senté en aquel banco solitario del parque.

Pensaba y recordaba los buenos momentos que tuve cuando era parte de una banda muy conocida, junto con mis mejores amigas.

Me hacia feliz estar junto a ellas y sentir que soy parte de algo. Hacíamos furor en cada club o lugar al que íbamos.

Ellas eran rin, meiko y luka. Con ellas integraba éste grupo.

Nuestro nombre era **" RPGY"**

Lo se… es un nombre muy tonto, pero teníamos éxito.

Lo sacamos de los nombres de nuestro colores preferidos:

**R**: red(rojo)-proveniente de meiko

**P**:pink(rosa)-proveniente de luka

**G**:green(verde)-proveniente de mi, aunque mi pelo no es verde sino verde-azulados, pero no quedaría muy bien para el nombre.

**Y**: yellow(amarillo)-proveniente de rin.

Tocábamos todo tipo de música, excepto rock pesado. Era la musica que mas odiaba.

En fin, un dia luego de un concierto tuvimos una discusión leve, que luego paso a mayores grados ya que meiko se ponía algo violenta y bruta cuando tomaba sake en la noche.

Fue entonces cuando decidimos separarnos. Cada quien tomo su camino.

Rin se mudo con sus padres a nueva york.

Luka consiguió un trabajo muy bueno, que la hiso mudarse a Francia a los pocos meses.

Meiko se fue de la ciudad junto con su novio, zeito(creo que se llamaba asi) y no supe nada mas de ella.

Y esto me dejo devastada. Mis padres se separaron cuando tenia 5 años. Mi madre se fue con otro hombre, dejándome con mi papa. Él era muy bueno conmigo, pero cuando tuve 10 años falleció en un accidente de auto. Dejándome a mi sola. Aunque algunos dijeron que tenia que ser adoptada por alguna familia, decidi vivir y arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

A los 13 conocí a rin, quien me presento a meiko. Al poco tiempo, luka se integro con nosotras.

Ahora vivo nuevamente sola en mi casa, semi desierta.

Se esta haciendo de noche, pero no tengo ganas de volver a casa. Pero es muy peligroso estar sola en una plaza en la noche.

Parece que va a llover…

**Normal p.o.v.**

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de la joven. Poco a poco comenzó a empaparla completamente.

Largando un suspiro, la chica se levanto y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Su largo y sedoso cabello llegaba casi hasta sus tobillos.

Caminaba en silencio, mirando el suelo que era inundado por la constante caída de lluvia.

**Miku p.o.v.**

Argh! Estoy toda mojada. Lo peor es que después tengo que lavar y secar mis botas, mi pantalón y mi remera.

-creo que otra vez va a ser cena para uno-dije en voz baja para mi misma.

Me acercaba a mi casa, pero…

-Que es eso?-dije en voz alta.

Habia algo en mi vereda, parecía ser un perro muerto. QUE HORROR!

Un segundo, ese no es un perro.

Esa es… una persona?

Era una joven de cabello rubio, corto muy parecida a ….

_Rin!_

-RIN?RIN!-exclame con dificultad por la lluvia, que caía mas y mas fuerte cada vez.

Tomé a rin de los brazos y la arrastre como pude hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Al parecer pesaba mas que antes. Cuando la levantabas, era como levantar una muñecade porcelana pequeña. Ahora, levantándola, era como llevar a cuestas una bolsa de papas de mas de 20kg.

La lleve hasta mi habitación, en la planta de arriba, y si que me costó llevarla hasta allá.

Estaba con un gran golpe en la frente. Me pregunto cómo se lo habrá hecho…

Mejor voy a esperar a que despierte, mientras voy a buscar una bolsa con hielo y una manta mas caliente.

Baje las escaleras con una pregunta llenando mi cabeza de repente.

_NO SE HABIA MUDADO AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO CON SUS PADRES?_

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_hola^^_

_ya se que tendria que seguir la historia de "peace maker" pero creo que no sirvo para hacer drama...¬¬_

_igual algún dia voy a seguirlo por si a alguien le interesa_

_-suenan los grillos-_

_en fin... quise probar con esta historia, porque quiero darle un sentido como la cancion"like,dislike"(suki,kirai)de len y rin append. **consejo:busquen y vean el video **_

_espero que les guste este capitulo..._

_ustedes deciden si lo sigo o no... en el segundo se vuelve mas interesante, se los aseguro._

_saludos! _


	2. NO ES RIN?

PERDON POR TARDAR!es que ayer intente subir este capitulo y el maldito sistema me lo impedia ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de cubrir con una frazada a su ex compañera de banda, bajo hasta su cocina y preparo la cena. Cuando termino, subió nuevamente para ver si la rubia inconsciente había despertado.

Al ver que todo seguía igual se disponía a bajar pero luego escucho un gran y grave grito detrás de ella.

-HAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba la rubia que acababa de abrir los ojos.

Miku volteó y vio que la joven estaba muy alterada, como si no supiera donde estaba. Corrió hasta ella e intento acercarse pero ésta se alejo mas y mas de ella, cayendo de la cama bruscamente.

-rin! soy yo! no te alteres tanto!-decia la chica peliaqua.

La rubia se calmo pero la vio con cierto susto y tensión. Miku suspiro.

-que chica tan gritona -_-U -dijo acercándose nuevamente-porque tu voz es mas grave, rin?-pregunto curiosamente.

La rubia, que estaba todavía asustada, frunció el ceño.

-PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ME DICE QUE SOY MUJER?QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME TRATEN COMO UN HOMBRE?Y QUIEN M***DA ES RIN?-exclamaba furiosamente. La chica de cabello largo quedo en silencio un rato. Luego comenzó a tirarse de los pelos frenéticamente.

-POR DIOS!TRAJE UN EXTRAÑO A CASA! Y PEOR AUN… **NO ES RIN!**-gritaba y lloraba. El extraño vio la reacción de la joven y se acerco a ella.

-a que te referis con EXTRAÑO?-pregunto confundido. ella lo miro.

-porque no te conozco -_- -dijo seriamente.

-como que no? soy un músico muy conocido… Y VOS NO ME CONOCES?-dijo esquizofrénico.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

El joven la miro con indiferencia- al parecer las fans hacen lo que sea para tener a alguien como yo junto a ellas-dijo el chico arrogante.

-fans?-dijo miku extrañada- yo no soy fan de nadie… y menos tuya-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-si, claro-decia con sarcasmo-no mientas.

Ella lo miro con cara de "te parece que bromeo?". El abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-al parecer es cierto…estas muy fuera de moda, lo sabias?-dijo el chico con un tono de burla

-callate!-decia molesta la peliaqua.

-tsk-el rubio miro hacia otro lado con ignorancia. Luego trato de levantarse del piso pero hizo una mueca de dolor, tocándose la frente-auch!.

Miku se acerco a él, corrió su mano y se fijo en la herida de su frente. El joven no exclamo nada, pero se sentía muy nervioso por la cercanía de ella.

-t-tengo que irme a casa ¬\\¬ -dijo el chico separándose de ella.

-nada de eso! Afuera esta lloviendo y estas con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza-dijo empujándolo hasta la cama y obligándolo a sentarse en ella. Rápidamente, él volvió a pararse y agarró ambas manos de ella y las apretó con fuerza.

-no vuelvas a tocarme, ya que no sos nada ni nadie para mi-dijo fastidiado. Cuando la soltó, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir pero, luego se desmayó.

Miku bajo rápido las escaleras, tomo al chico por los hombros y lo volvió a meter dentro de la casa. Porque aun si no era nadie a quien conociera, o si él habia sido muy mal educado, no podía dejar que una persona saliera en una noche lluviosa en esas condiciones.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Len p.o.v.**

Abrí los ojos dificultosamente, y luego escuche una voz molesta, era ella. La chica "friki" que no sabe quien soy. Estoy nuevamente en la cama, creo que intenta secuestrarme TToTT.

Creo que tengo algo sobre la frente.

Una benda?

-veo que despertaste-dijo ella como si nada.

-como llegue otra vez aca?-dije confundido y un poco mareado.

-te desmayaste y te traje de vuelta-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

- no lo digas asi como asi ¬¬-dije molesto.

Aun me sentía confundido de porque ésta tonta no me deja ir de esta casa.

-va a ser mejor que me dejes ir o...-

-o que?-ella me interrumpió, molesta.- vas a llamar a la policía o algo asi?-se burlo ella.

No sabia que responderle. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándome.

-por ultima vez, no te voy a dejar ir porque estas golpeado y afuera llueve-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Decidí callarme y no decir nada, porque aunque estuviera en contra, tenia razón. Miré hacia la ventana, y noté que la lluvia caía mas fuerte.

**GENIAL, SIMLPEMENTE GENIAL!** Ahora estoy encerrado en la casa de una chica desconocida, que dice no saber quien soy. En fin…

Si quiero que esto funcione voy a tener que presentarme.

**Normal p.o.v.**

-mi nombre es len-dijo el chico. -kagamine len, y soy uno de los integrantes de la banda de rock pesado mas famosa de todo tokio- dijo levantándose con orgullo.

La chica lo miro atentamente. Luego sonrio y extendió la mano hacia él.

-mi nombre es hatsune miku, y soy… em… propietaria de esta casa ^^U- dijo ella.

Len solo rechazo la mano de ésta, haciendo que ella se molestara un poco. Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que miku se levanto de la cama.

-bueno… va a ser mejor que te acuestes y te relajes. Voy a traerte la comida…-dijo casi saliendo de la habitación.

-espera!-dijo él. La peli celeste-verdoso volteo a verlo.-porque estas haciendo esto?-dijo confundido-porque insistís en ayudarme?.

Miku sonrio.-porque aunque seas un maleducado-dijo burlonamente –me recordas a una persona muy parecida a vos, a la que extraño-dijo tranquila.

Él no entendió muy bien, sin embargo se volvio a acostar, pero antes de que ella se fuera dijo…

-esta bien, pero mañana cuando me mejore, vas a llevarme hasta mi casa con mis amigos. ok ?

Ella asintió como si nada y se fue.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Mientras que terminaba de preparar la comida, miku se sintió apenada de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de que ese chico no era rin. Pero después recordó que al dia siguiente debería acompañar a este joven hasta su casa.

Se detuvo en seco, pensando en que, si len era un músico de rock pesado (la musica que mas odiaba), sus amigos serian iguales a él, seguramente.

-NO PUEDE SER! ELLOS DEBEN SER PEOR QUE ÉL!-exclamo a los cuatro vientos. Tomando con ambas manos su cabeza.

_**jeje, espero que este caracter les haya gustado.**_

**_len:HEY!-dice enojado_**

**_yo:._.?_**

**_len: porque yo soy un maleducado?¬¬_**

**_yo:-se encoge de hombros-que se yo!_**

**_miku: y porque yo no pude distinguir a len de rin?_**

**_yo:porque son gemelos?_**

**_miku:ya se, pero len es mas masculino..._**

**_yo:para mi son iguales u.u_**

**_len:¬¬_**

**_miku, len y yo:nos vemos la proxima_**

**_bye! ^o^_**


	3. nota de la autora

**Hola!**

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estuve haciendo bastantes cosas.

Después de pensarlo, decidí volver a escribir este fic.

Asi como si fuera un remake o algo asi.

Va a ser la misma historia, pero voy a cambiar algunas cosas:

_-la HORRIBLE ortografía_

_-la forma en la que hablan los personajes ( en vez de "vos" voy a usar "tu")para que sea neutro._

_-y no voy a usar los pov. Si cambio de perspectiva o punto de vista de algún personaje,_ voy a representarlo con:

o algo asi.

Esto es para que las historias estén un poco mejor.

Jeje, saludos a todos.

p.d:en unos días vuelvo a subir nuevamente la historia.


End file.
